I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: The Shield Slash. What happens when Kelly catches Seth kissing 'Santa' under the mistletoe? Full list of warnings inside. Please Review! One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than Kelly.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Past Mpreg, Belated Christmas Fluff, etc.

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

The unusual calm that had settled over the Shield household could only mean one thing – it was Christmas Eve. And the little terror, more commonly referred to as 'Kelly', knew full-well that Santa only brought presents for all the _good_ little boys and girls. All year, she had tried hard to be on her absolute _best_ behavior. And now, the fruits of her labor would pay off _big time_. With a little help from the handy new 'Santa App' – and one pesky, disturbing Elf on a Shelf – Kelly was _certain_ that Santa knew _everything_ she wanted this year. All she had to do was wait.

But that was easier said than done for an anxious, bubbly four-year-old. Seth, who was attempting to help her into her pajama top, sighed as she bounded over to the window, looking out in anticipation. They'd had the news on all day, just to track Santa's movements across the sky. He was anticipated to arrive in Ohio around two in the morning… but a girl could always dream, right? She was anxious to catch a glimpse of Santa's sleigh, of the magical reindeer that pulled the jolly man all around the world, of the giant sacks of presents he had for all the good boys and girls.

"Kell-Bell, if you don't get this shirt on, you'll catch a cold," Seth gently chastised as he came over to the window, helping the stiff little girl into her flannel button-down, "especially standing by the window like this."

Turning around, she allowed Seth to button the front of her shirt. Once he was finished, she started bouncing around again. "Mommy! Mommy! Santa's coming tonight!"

"Yes, he is." Seth nodded. "But he only comes to the houses of good little boys and girls that _go to sleep_ when their mommies and daddies tell them to."

With that being said, the little terror threw herself on the bed so hard she almost bounced off. "Kelly go night-night now, Mommy."

"Really?" Seth raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You don't even want… a _story_?" He offered tantalizingly.

At that, Kelly poked her head up. "What kind of story?"

"Only the most must-read Christmas Eve book of all time." Seth assured her. Reaching down into the little bookshelf, which was built into her bedside table, he pulled out a copy of _The Night Before Christmas_ and showed it to her.

Kelly clapped her hands excitedly, all thoughts of sleeping flying out the window. "Mommy read! Mommy read!"

"Well, scooch over then. Can't have Mommy fall off the bed, can we?" Oh, that would be one hell of a trip to the emergency room. Seth could just see trying to explain how a tiny little four-year-old had knocked a two-hundred-plus pound man off the bed.

Kelly quickly moved over, patting the bed where Seth was to sit. He took the proffered seat with a smile, and Kelly hurriedly pulled the blankets up over both of them. She then snuggled down into Seth's side, pulling one of his arms around her and resting her little blond head on his chest. Seth, who hadn't even been remotely tired before, was fighting back the urge to yawn. There was just something incredibly comforting about the weight of his precious baby in his arms, and the knowledge that she was safe, secure, and warm. With that in mind, he opened the book to the first page.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

**OOOO**

"I still can't believe that I'm doing this." Roman said, before flinching as Dean buried the sewing needle into the bigger man's hip. "Ouch! What the hell? I thought you said that you knew what you were doing?"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure that Santa Claus doesn't curse. It's like… against the law, or something." Roman rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Second, I do. At least, more so than Seth. Would you like him to do it, and sew it to your skin?"

"I'd rather not." Roman said, shivering at the thought. Seth had definitely _not_ been a tailor in a past life.

"Just stay still, okay? You're doing this for a good cause. Just think of how excited Kelly will be, knowing that Santa came last night and ate all the cookies she made." A pause, "And _yes_, you have to eat the cookies."

"Oh God… you really _are_ trying to kill me, aren't you?" Roman was practically gagging at the idea of it. "Seth is a bad influence as far as the kitchen is concerned."

As if summoned by the sound of his name, Seth came downstairs. Upon seeing Dean and Roman, he smiled. "Kelly is fast asleep." Roman flinched again as Dean stabbed him with a needle. "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be – damn it, would you _stop stabbing me_?" Roman swatted the dirty blond on the head.

"I think you look great." Seth said, smiling. "Though, you _are_ a little on the thin side. Did Mrs. Claus put you on a diet?"

Roman rolled his eyes, thankful that Dean was finishing up his pants. "You're so _funny_."

As much as he complained, it was obvious that he was best suited to fit into the Santa outfit. While not necessarily a portly, jolly old man with rosy cheeks and a fluffy white beard – he was the biggest of the three of them and, with a few alterations to the suit, the only one that would fit into it. Seth made his way over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the coat that went along with the suit, and after playfully snapping one of Roman's jet-black suspenders, he slipped the coat on and closed it. Roman stood stock-still as Seth first zipped-up the coat, and then buttoned it closed.

Seth ruffled Roman's curly black locks, offering his lover a small smile. Even if Roman wasn't exactly thrilled about what he was doing, he was doing it for Kelly… he was doing it for _love_. He loved their daughter enough to dress up like Santa Claus and eat her (possibly) lethal cookies and drink the Red Bull on the front lawn (for the reindeer, because who needed carrots when they could pump themselves full of sugary energy?). And, as far as Seth was concerned, that kind of unconditional love for his family was absolutely attractive. Knotting his hands in the front of Roman's coat, he brought him down for a quick peck on the lips.

Seth drew back slowly, offering Roman a sly smirk. Roman seemed flustered, but was hesitant to show it. "You have the gifts?

"They're in the back of the truck." Roman said, producing the keys to their Ford Pickup Truck from the pocket of his pants. "Red sack, elf stamp of approval, the whole nine yards."

"You're a good Daddy." Seth said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm father of the fucking year." Roman huffed. "This beard itches like hell."

"Ah-ah-ah, watch the cursing." Dean chastised, slapping Roman on the shoulder. If looks could kill, the look that Roman shot Dean would've buried the blond sixty-six feet under. "What do you think would happen if Kelly heard Santa cursing?"

"She'd think that Santa has been spending too much time around Uncle Phil, that's all." Roman brushed it off casually.

"And you're perfectly fine with traumatizing our four-year-old?" Dean asked, disturbed.

At that, Roman rolled his eyes. "If she wasn't traumatized by walking in on the two of us going at it like a pair of bunnies in heat, I think that child is immune to trauma." Dean's face turned bright red and he promptly shut up.

"Aww, man, I just got a _really_ twisted mental image of Dean going at it with Santa Claus!" This caused Roman and Dean to break down into peals of laughter, while Seth looked like he was about to be sick.

Once everyone was calm (which was a considerable feat, considering how Seth was on the brink of hysterics due to thinking about Santa in _any_ sort of lewd way), they went over the battle plan one more time. It was about half-past-eleven right now. In other words, in about a half-hour, Roman would head out and start the preparations. Since Kelly was under the impression that Santa decorated the tree when he came, Dean was in charge of decorating the tree, hanging the stockings, and stringing all of the indoor lights. This, of course, left Seth on Kelly-duty.

After about an hour, Roman would come in, drop off the toys, and head back to the car, where he would deposit the empty sack and dispose of his Santa outfit. Thankfully, Roman had thought ahead and had worn his gym shorts and a loose white tank-top underneath. While the view of a naked Roman would be much appreciated by his two lovers, it would be rather difficult to explain to the neighbors why it had been streaking across their yard at two in the morning. By that time, the Red Bull, cookies, and milk would all be gone as well. In other words, another successful visit from Santa.

"Good luck." Seth said, planting a kiss on Roman's cheek. "We'll be waiting in bed to… _warm you up_."

Roman, taking the not so subtle hint, flashed his trademark smirk. "I'll be looking forward to it."

**OOOO**

It was just about time. After double-checking that the hallway was clear, Kelly snuck over to the staircase and went down a few, plopping her butt just low enough that she could peer into the living room without being seen. And her meticulousness paid off. The door burst open and Santa shuffled in, covered in snow, lugging a big bag of toys behind him. He seemed oddly energetic and a little on the thin side, but Kelly didn't pay these things much mind. Instead, she watched gleefully as Santa started to unload the presents from his bag. One by one… and all for her!

She was so caught up in her excitement that she almost missed her Mommy, who was seated cross-legged on the couch. He had a bottle of the special no-no juice on the end table beside him, and a glass of it in his left hand. He was watching Santa meticulously, and was so quiet that, at first, Santa did not notice him. Kelly watched indignantly, wondering why her Mommy could stay up and she couldn't. Surely, Santa had some gifts for her Mommy too? After all, her Mommy had been good this year, too. But he couldn't get the gifts if he was awake! Didn't he realize what was at stake here?

Mommy was sipping at the no-no juice, and from the looks of it, had been doing so for a while – the bottle was almost empty. There was gentle music playing in the background, something appropriately festive, and it seemed to have her Mommy in a nostalgic mood. Santa, after finishing putting the presents underneath the tree, moved on to the stockings. Within moments, all four were filled to the brim and ready to burst. And, much to Kelly's surprise, there was no coal for her Mommy! If he didn't get coal and got to stay awake, then why couldn't she? It wasn't fair! She huffed, but quickly quieted down. They couldn't see her.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up." Seth rose to his feet, swerving a little. Setting his glass down on the table, he made his way over to Santa. Kelly watched in rapt anticipation.

"I thought that you were supposed to be in bed." Santa said. Kelly nodded firmly – that's right, he _was_ supposed to be in bed.

"Dean went to bed two hours ago." Seth said, closing the distance between himself and Santa. "I decided to wait up for you." He teasingly hooked his arms around Santa's neck, "To try and catch you under the mistletoe."

Santa looked up, eyes catching a glimpse of the plant that Seth had just mentioned. "Well, I guess you caught me."

"Do I get my celebratory Christmas kiss?" Seth teased gently. He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I don't know…" One gloved hand came up and tucked Seth's blond locks over his shoulder. The two-toned man shivered at the touch. Kelly continued to watch, unable to believe her eyes. "I only bring presents to _good_ boys and girls."

"Oh, but I can be _oh so good_…" he traced a hand over the front of Santa's coat, smirking. "Just give me a chance, Santa _baby_." He leaned in, whispering the last bit into his ear, "I _promise_ I'm good for it…"

"I'll be holding you to that."

Kelly just about fell off her stoop when they kissed – they actually _kissed_. Her Mommy was kissing _Santa Claus_ underneath the mistletoe! It sounded oddly similar to a song… she brushed it off, continuing to stare at the scene unfolding before her in awe. What about Daddy? What would he say when he heard about this? Kelly knew one thing: he _certainly_ wouldn't be happy! And what were Santa's hands doing now… why were Santa's hands on Mommy's butt? Kelly could tell that this was much more than an innocent kiss, and decided to take her leave right then. Just wait until she told her Daddy tomorrow morning…

**OOOO**

**Christmas Morning**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kelly raced up and latched onto Roman's side. "You won't believe what I saw!"

Roman lifted Kelly into his arms, brushing her curly blonde locks away from her face. "What'd you see, princess?"

"Mommy! Mommy was kissing Santa Claus last night!" Seth immediately started choking on his orange juice, meanwhile, Dean was cracking up. "And then Santa was feeling up Mommy's butt."

Roman, at that point, just about dropped Kelly. Seth, who had turned beet red, promptly got up out of his chair and started to walk away. "I think I'm just going to go die now…"

"Does Santa feel up all the good Mommies?" Kelly asked, confused. So much for not traumatizing her…

Roman smirked, before whispering, "Only the cute ones." The slamming of the bedroom door upstairs was proof enough that Seth had heard every word… and that he didn't find it nearly as funny as Dean and Roman did.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** So, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I keep getting a 503 error every time I try to access my account, so fingers crossed that this improves in the future. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this belated Christmas-fic!


End file.
